


Homesick

by darthsyd_ious



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsyd_ious/pseuds/darthsyd_ious
Summary: Nathan is coming down with the flu and finds an unlikely visitor at his place of work.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> I decided to try my hand at one of the prompts I liked. I hope I did your request some kind of justice. I wrestled a lot with this one, but I want to pump more chapters out of it!! :-D It takes place when Nathan reunites with Sam of course. I LOVE that part and wanted to play off of it. <3 Btw, I can't write sex scenes AT ALL. Fluff everywhere.

It was early morning and Nathan had already fallen asleep at his desk shortly after getting to work. He was coming down with a cold and spent the entirety of the night tossing and turning. He was surprised at how long Elena lasted before finally kicking him out of the bed. 

Nathan had thought he was still in a dream when he heard the soft series of knocks at his door. He woke in a haze and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. “I’m sorry we’re closed.” he yawned while ripping a small post-it note stuck to his forehead. “Wow I need to wake up.” The knocking continued. “I said we’re closed!” he insisted while getting up to grab a cup of coffee. “Sheesh, take a hint buddy.” he muttered under his breath. 

Another set of knocks came, but louder this time. Nathan midway to sipping his drink began coughing, “Ugh damnit. Okay-fine.” he choked trying to clear his throat. After setting his drink down he swiftly opened the door. “Yes? Can I help you?” he asked bitterly. Nathan stood in the doorway frozen as he realized who was standing before him.

“Yeah. I’m looking for my little brother.” the man replied.

“Sam?” 

“It’s been a long time Nathan.”

He was completely thrown. Every emotion he had was suddenly being experienced all at once. “S-S-Sam. Are you really---” Nathan abruptly felt lightheaded and began to sway on his feet.

“Whoa Nate, are you with me?” Sam asked gripping Nathan’s shoulders to steady him. Nathan held fast to his brother, “Yeah. I just need to get some air I think.”

Nathan began to cough violently as Sam helped walk him towards the front door. “Hey, you getting sick or something? Or did you finally take up smoking?” he asked jokingly. 

“Very funny.” Nathan winced.

Sam gently put a hand to Nathan’s forehead, “Nate, you’re burning up! C’mon.” Sam quickly ushered him back to his desk. 

“No no, I need some air Sam.” 

“It’s cold out there Nate. That’s the last thing you need.” 

“I’ll be alright.” he persisted. 

“Okay, but take this.” Sam removed his jacket holding it out for him. Nathan glared, “Seriously?” It was as if nothing had changed and Sam hadn’t been gone for the last 15 years. He still automatically made sure his little brother was taken care of. Major guilt of not trying hard enough to find Sam or at least what he thought would be a body came rushing back. He had exhausted every resource he had in his power and ended up with the same conclusion. That his brother was dead.

Nathan reluctantly put the jacket on. The heat from Sam’s body still lingering. He hadn’t realized how much he missed that. The two walked over to the bench outside and sat down.  


“Sam. If I had known I---”

Sam placed a hand on Nathan’s cheek, turning his face to meet his eyes. “No, don’t you do that.” Nathan nuzzled against Sam’s palm. “Sam…I just can’t believe you’re here.” 

Sam slowly leaned in to Nathan, placing a light trail of kisses up the side of his neck. “Let’s go back inside.” he whispered against his ear. “We shouldn’t. I’m also sick in case you hadn’t noticed.” he said shuddering against his touch. “Baby I don’t care, it’s been so long.” Sam replied while moving to kiss his cheek. “I’ll take care of you.” he added before kissing him full on the mouth.

Sam and Nathan clumsily made their way back inside, fumbling between kisses and tugging at each others clothes. Nathan turned to quickly lock the door before Sam forcefully twisted him back around, pressing him against it and hungrily returning to his mouth. “Shit, Sam…” he gasped against Sam’s lips.

With practiced hands Sam rapidly removed Nathan’s belt and unfastened his jeans. He gave Nathan little time to breathe as he slipped a hand down his boxers. “Wait, wait, wait.” Nathan panted while grabbing his brother’s wrist. The last time they did anything like this they were in their twenties. He was still trying to wrap his head around how Sam could still be alive. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I can’t do this. All of a sudden you’re here and my head is just exploding from this damn cold.” he wheezed. “I also need answers. Like how in the hell-” Sam cupped Nathan’s face, “Shhh, shhh. There’ll be time for that.” he said gently pressing their foreheads together. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped you like that. I just--- you have no idea how badly I wanted this again.”

“I did too. I still do, but things have changed.” Nathan stated. 

Sam closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’ve got a motel we can go to.” Nathan pulled back skeptically. Sam shook his head grinning, “No, not for that.” he laughed. “You can rest and then we can catch up on everything.” Nathan nodded, “Yeah. I just need to make a call.” 

~

The sun was starting to shine as they arrived at Sam’s motel room. The light slightly peeking behind the curtains as they entered. Sam propped the window just enough for a small breeze to come through. 

“Why don’t you lie down. I’ll be right back.” Sam offered showing him to the bed. Nathan happily obliged and collapsed onto the bed. Nathan glanced around, wondering how long Sam had stayed searching for him. A few things littered the desk and some clothes scattered the floor. Sam hadn’t turned on the lamps, the sun behind the shades casting a soft glow about the room. He always did prefer natural lighting. 

Sam emerged from the bathroom and kneeled by the mattress. He began to softly stroke Nathan’s face with a cool damp washcloth. Nathan smiled sweetly as he felt the refreshing drips of water cascade down the sides of his face. 

“I’ve missed this ya know. Taking care of you.” Sam said smiling back. 

“You always did worry about me. I hated it of course.” Nathan chuckled.

“Must have been the big brother in me?”

“Do you remember when we were kids and I got the stomach flu? I couldn’t stop throwing up?” Nathan asked while playing with Sam’s shirt collar. “You lied down with me and kept saying it would be alright even though I knew for sure if wasn’t going to be. My stomach hurt so damn much and you thought rubbing it would help?” 

“I do remember that. You got so mad at me for touching your belly. You swore you were going to hurl even more.” Sam snickered. 

“Yeah but I didn’t.” Nathan grinned.

Sam removed the washcloth and carefully put it on the nightstand. He rose and walked to the opposite side of the bed, crawling directly behind Nathan who again started to cough. Sam hugged him firmly, planting a kiss at the nape of his neck. “It was just like this.” he said letting his fingers trace circles on Nathan’s abdomen.

They lay there silently watching as the wind picked up the curtains, letting slivers of sunlight dance across the room. Sam reached to clasp Nathan’s hand, feeling the wedding band on his finger. “You’re married little brother?” he asked stunned. “Shit, Elena. I can’t believe I forgot to mention her. That’s who I called earlier.” Nathan shifted and sat up suddenly wide awake. 

Shame abruptly overcame his moment of bliss. How was he going to explain Sam to Elena. The subject had never presented itself. Believing he had lost him forever, he put Sam at the back of his mind. The mere thought of his brother causing his heart to break. 

“That’s okay Nate. I didn’t really give you any time to talk.” Sam acknowledged rubbing his back. “Jesus, where the hell do I start?” he stammered. “Fifteen years is a lot to cover.” 

“Well, how about you start with the best part.” Sam challenged. 

~


End file.
